You understand even if you haven't lived my life
by Hidden-Leaf-Ninja
Summary: Mitsuki a young girl is sent from the only friends she knew in Suna to the academy in Konoha, Socially awkward and secretive about her home life to her new class mates, will she be able to expand her circle of friends from her and her three Sand Ninja friends. Will she ever open up to the leaf ninjas, will she ever find out who her dad is and who will she give her heart to.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own the Naruto characters, there will be some swearing and some mention of abuse.**

* * *

I was Five years old and I was wandering around Suna, the wind was blowing my Pure white hair into my face. As I came to a park I saw some kids yelling at a boy, He was short for his age with fair skin and short spiky red hair. I heard them telling him how no one like him and no one wanted him around and I had a flash back to this morning...

_"Mum who's that man?" I asked curiously _

_"None of your business, now get out of my sight" Mum snapped _

_"Have I done something wrong mummy?" I questioned _

_"Yes your still here, I don't want you around, no one wants you around" Mum yelled and I ran out of the house crying _

Seeing the boy treated with such hate angered me. I stormed over and stood in front of the boy facing the other kids and glared at them with such anger they instantly went quite and almost cowered.

"Why don't you lot just leave him alone?" I snapped

"He a freak" One person snapped

"And he's dangerous" Another said.

"That's funny" I said in a voice that clearly said I wasn't amused I glanced back at the boy over my shoulder and looked back to the others "All I see is a boy upset that everyone is treating him like dirt, he looks like any other kid to me so why don't you clear off"

The kids glared at me, then stormed off muttering about me being a monster lover. I shook my head at them then turned to look at the sad boy, When I turned he was no longer looking at the floor but instead looking up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Hi I'm Misora what's your name?" I smiled

"I'm Gaara" The boy replied

"Well would you like to be my friend?" I asked cheerfully.

"Really?" the asked looking even more hopeful but also cautious.

"Yeah, those other kids aren't worth getting wound up about they don't understand how it feels to be told your not wanted, nobody deserves to be told that" I said trying to assure him

"Have you ever been told that?" Gaara questioned.

"This very morning" I said simply. I sat talking to the boy, he seemed happy for the company and so was I, in only a few minutes I had made a good friend. After a few hours a boy with brown hair and a slightly older girl with blonde haired tied up in four bunches came over.

"Hey Gaara time to go home" The girl said not noticing me.

"Who's that?" Kankuro asked pointing to me

"This is Mitsuki" Gaara smiled "This is my older brother Kankuro and our big sister Temari"

"Nice to meet you both, I should head home as well, meet up here tomorrow ok?" I smiled and ran off with out waiting for an answer

Arriving home mum was on the sofa drinking, so the strange man must have left. I ignored her and headed to my room and turned on my music to drown everyone out.

* * *

Over the next year I spent as much time as possible with Gaara, partly to avoid mum and her ever changing male visitors, but mostly I just liked the company. During mums late night visitor, I would sneak out of my room to find Gaara sat on the roof of his uncles house. We would sit and talk but most nights I would fall asleep against his shoulder.

I was very protective over him and he was over me, I saw him as like a brother and because we happened to share the same birthday we viewed each other as twins in a self adopted way rather than biological sense. When Gaara joined the academy I decided to join as well. Gaara was the only friend I had in my class and I was often in fights with other students for insulting or upsetting him. Outside of the academy I again spent my time with Gaara and Kankuro as I had become friends with Kankuro and Temari through Gaara. Kankuro and Temari were also protective over me.

I was only really happy around the three of them, My home life just kept getting worse, there would be several different men visiting everyday, a lot of them gave me the creeps and I didn't like them. I've never known my dad, I didn't even know his name. Outside of home when with Gaara, Kankuro and Temari, I loved my life and I could forget my home life for a while. I never dreamed of being sent away and taken from them...

* * *

**AN: Okay guys sorry if the chapter isn't very long, It's just a little bit of background on Mitsuki. **


	2. Chapter 2

Four years had passed since I had met Gaara. Now nine years old, Gaara had used sand to permanetly mark the word love on his head after his dad the kazekage order Gaara's uncle to kill him. I was approached by the fourth Kazekage, He was Gaara, Temari and Kankuro's dad. he had a serious look on his face and I suddenly felt worried. Was I going to be punished for standing up for Gaara, sure maybe I shouldn't have beat up the guy but he'd had upset Gaara and the other kids know i'm protective of him, but they were still cruel to him.

"Mitsuki?" The Kazekage asked, I nodded not trusting myself to speak "It's come to my attention that you are struggling to pay attention in your lessons as your too busy fighting"

"They were being cruel to Gaara, they know i'm protective of him so they should back off when I warn them" I defended.

"Still I've spoken with the hokage of the hidden leaf village and they've arranged for a place in their academy along with somewhere to live" The Kazekage started.  
"Your making me leave Suna? What about Gaara?" I questioned

"Look it's best for everyone, I've already spoken with your mum you have today and tomorrow to prepare you leave the day after tomorrow He said and left before I could respond. I couldn't help it I burst into tears and ran to find Gaara. When I found him I saw he was with Kankuro. Kankuro instantly hugged me, pulled away and Gaara hugged me.

"What's happened Suki?" Gaara asked.

"I'm being sent to the hidden leaf to train as one of them, I leave the day after tomorrow" I Sobbed into Kankuro's shoulder as he pulled me into another hug.

"What why?" Kankuro questioned and I shrugged. We sat talking for a while all to soon I had to go home. I headed to my room to find a suitcase. I sighed and went straight to sleep.

* * *

I got up the day I had to leave and started to finish up packing, I was almost done when mum came in drunk yet again. I sighed and tried my best to ignore her, She stood glaring at me from the doorway and then a cruel smirk crossed her lips.

"I must remember to thank the Kazekage for sending you away, at least I don't need to look at you" Mum smirked nastily.

I continued checking my things not that I had much, trying my best to ignore mum as she continued her rant telling me how worthless I was, sure the fact she says things like that was upsetting but I was so used to it by now I could block it out. once finished I mumbled a goodbye and left.`

I met up with a ninja who would be taking me to the hidden leaf village. It took a few days but soon we arrived, the ninja told me to go and find the hokage as he had to go and left me. I asked a women behind the counter of a shop the directions and made my way to the Hokages office and knocked.

"Come in" A mans voice called I went in to the Hokage was an elderly looking man when I entered he smiled warmly at me. "Ah you must be Mitsuki"

"Yes sir" I said trying to return the smile.

"I hear you've been transferred here as you've been fighting with students" The hokage asked

"With all due respect sir I believe that's probably not the real reason, The students always fight with each other I believe it's because I was standing up for my friend and they don't think he deserves it, but that's just my theory" I mumbled

"Well that shouldn't be an issue the hidden leaf ninja are very welcoming" the Hokage said I was surprised I hadn't been told of for saying that. "Let's go see where you'll be living shall we?"

I nodded as the Hokage stood and I followed him as he left his office, as we walked he pointed out the different places and shops to me. He was friendly, everyone was happy and cheerful, I sighed suna was appeared just as the hidden leaf did cheerful, happy, friendly the only difference was the hidden leaf village is surrounded by trees whereas suna was all said. Everything seemed friendly but every village had people who were mean and didn't care. Soon we arrived at a small house. The Hokage unlocked the door and opened it gesturing for me to go in. I entered and he showed me around.

"A man from the academy will be round tomorrow to take you to your first lesson so you know where to go, Anyway this is probably a little overwhelming for you, I'll leave you here and let you get settled down" He smiled passed me the keys and left, I sorted out the few things I owned in my room and just sat and read the book I had brought with me, soon it was late at night and I went to bed


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke early changed into some denim shorts, ripped black tights, a blood red tank top and some black boots, then brushed through my hair. I had just finished breakfast when there was a knock at the door. I grabbed my black leather jacket, pulled it on and stepped out, I followed the man to the academy, showed me where my classroom was and left me. I sighed and walked in.

"You must be the new student" A man smiled. His dark brown hair up in a ponytail, He has dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He was wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket with the sleeves rolled up about a quarter of the way. I nodded to him.

"I'm Iruka, i'm one of your sensei's in the academy please take a seat" He smiled, I quickly took a seat in one of the back corners of the room. The students looked over at me. As Iruka started to talk to the whole class paid attention to him, other than one boy who was asleep and a few girls staring hopelessly at a raven haired boy. I rolled my eyes and listened to Iruka. After lessons the boys and girls split up and went to the separate lessons learning how to blend in with regular girls in the different villages.

We were learning about flower arranging and making bouquets, I noticed a girl with blonde hair giving advice to a pink haired girl. I just made a simple bouquets using using one flower type but in different colours. After we finished I walked around the village and asked around for part time jobs. I managed to convince the local bakery to give me a job delivering to customers in the village. I then checked out the local library.

Hours passed as I looked through all the different books. I realized it was getting late and headed home. By the time I arrived home it was already dark. I made myself some tea, after eating I wrote a quick letter to mum checking she was ok, no doubt if I even got a response it would be full of insults and nasty remarks but I still felt I should look out for her I then started to write one to Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

**Dear Gaara, Kankuro and Temari**

**Well I had my first day at the acadamy, in one lesson we had to make a flower bouquet which was boring. I've gotten a part time job, after all it's not like I have ever been able to rely on mum to provide for herself let alone me as well, I've not even been away four days and I already miss you guys. Gaara, Kankuro, I hope you don't drive your sister to crazy while i'm gone, I'll come visit if I get the chance. Can you three keep an eye on my mum for me and keep me updated on how she is? It's late as I write this, I feel wide awake but haven't got Gaara to keep me company so I've decided that if I can't see you guys I might as well write instead, as it's the next best thing. Well I'm not sure what else to put so I'll just say Goodnight Temari and you as well Kankuro. Gaara try to keep control of your temper. **

**Hope to see you all soon**

**Mitsuki. **

****After finishing the letter I placed it in an envelope and headed out to post it, after posting it I went in change into some Pajamas and went to bed. I dreamed of my life back in Suna, mostly my dreams were of times I spent with Gaara, Kankuro and Temari, some times it was just me and the boys. Kankuro would be annoying us, one of us would do something to shut him up, like Gaara would cause sand to pile on top of him.

A few days later I got a reply from them all. Mums was all abuse. I recognized the letter from Gaara, Kankuro and Temari was in Temari's handwriting as hers was better. It told me mum was the same as ever the boys were down about me not being around and stories of Kankuro doing stupid things that made me laugh.

* * *

**AN: sorry the chapters so short I'll be skipping to just after they passed to Genin levels in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

A few years had passed, I hadn't had chance to go to suna for a bit, I was thirteen, I along with the rest of the class had graduated from the academy. The blonde haired boy passed but how was unsure as he failed the exam. we were sorted into groups. I still didn't know any of the other kids here as I choose to spend all my time training, working, reading, on my own somewhere or writing to Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

One day I found myself with nothing to do so I decided to walk around the village, As I did I came across a girl hiding behind a tree looking as though she was watching someone. I headed over, stood behind her and saw she was watching the blonde haired boy train, I tapped her on the shoulder and she spun looking panicked.

"Oh sorry if I startled you" I smiled

"Oh i-it's o-k-okay" she stuttered.

"I'm Mitsuki, what's your name?" I said, I had seen her a few times and noticed she was normally on her own and looked downhearted.

"H-Hinata" she muttered

"Nice to meet you, you want to come and hang out at mine?, I'll cook us some tea" I offered deciding she seemed nice.

"That would be nice, thank you" She smiled, without stuttering. I started to walk back to mine with Hinata walking beside me. When we got back to mine I started cooking after checking what she liked. I decided to try and get to know her a little.

"So Hinata, who do you normally hang out with ?" I questioned.

"I don't really spend time with anyone, I'm normally on my own" Hinata mumbled.

"Same here, I'm not very social but you looked like you could use company and it would be nice for me to have a least one friend and you seem to be the sort of person i'd get along well with" I said happily while I cooked.

"How come you don't try talking to the others?" Hinata asked curiously.

"When I used to live in my home village, I never really got along with the other people, I made friends with one boy because other children were being cruel to him and told him no one wanted him around, I know all to well what it feels like to be told that so I stood up for him as I didn't like seeing people treated that way, I then became friends with his older brother and their older sister but they're the only friends I really have" I told her truthfully.

"What about your family?" Hinata questioned, clearly wanting to know about me.

"Only child as far as I know, I don't know who my dad is so I might have half brothers and sister that I don't know of, I used to live with mum but don't want to talk about it, so other than mum I don't have any other living relatives that I know" I shrugged, I really didn't want to talk about my family "What about you?"

"Dad and mum spend most of their time with my younger sister, oh and my cousin Neji but he doesn't like me much" Hinata sighed.

"So who's that boy you were watching?" I asked

"Oh that's Naruto" She blushed

"I take it that you have a crush on him" I said more as a statement than a question. She nodded. As I finished cooking and served up, me and Hinata sat talking for so long we lost track of time. We soon became friends and I offered for her to come over after training each day to talk and hang out.

* * *

Weeks passed, I still wasn't able to remember the names of my team members, Me and Hinata spent most of our free time together and she had even stopped over a few times. I was sat at my house when there was a knock on the door. I went over and saw Hinata there.

"Hey, come in" I smiled

"Hey, Ino is throwing a party at hers on Saturday and invited me to go" Hinata said happily.

"I'm happy for you" I said cheerfully back to her.

"She said to invite you along as she saw you with me" Hinata told me.

"I don't think I'll be going" I muttered

"Please I'd like you to come with me, even neji and Sasuke are going and they don't really like parties" Hinata said

"I won't know anyone there other than you" I argued

"Well then it's a great chance to get to know everyone, plus Naruto will be there, I always get nervous around him but if you go with me it might not be so bad, Please Mitsuki" Hinata begged

"Fine, we'll go shopping for some outfits tomorrow" I sighed reluctantly agreeing.

"Thanks Mitsuki" Hinata beamed. We sat talking and the next day we went outfit shopping for the party. I found the perfect dress for Hinata, I already knew what I was going to wear.

* * *

Soon the day of Ino's party arrived, Hinata changed into a dark blue party dress that went to her knees black tights and black flats. I was wearing a blood red tight fitting low cut mini dress that clung to my curves, no tights and black stiletto heels. My white hair left lose but with a few large curls at the front. I was wearing smokey black eyes shadow, no lipstick, a little mascara and black accessories. Hinata's eye shadow was dark blue, pale pink lipstick and black accessories. The two of us headed over to Ino's house. Hinata knocked on the door and a blonde haired girl answered.

"Hey Hina...Wow you look great" Ino started then noticed her appearance.

"Th-thanks- I-Ino" Hinata stuttered as Ino gestured for her to enter not knowing what else to say I followed her in as she went to a room, everyone looked at her shocked I noticed her blush slightly as the girls were telling her how pretty she looked. I smiled and started to move over to where a boy was sleeping on a sofa, I decided to go over there to try and make myself seem un-noticeable. I quickly sneaked my way through the crowd and sat on the arm of the sofa. As the party went on Hinata was busy talking to people.

I yawned and stretched, as I did so I shifted slightly to try and get comfortable forgetting I was on a chair arm, Slipped off and fell onto the sleeping boy, who let out a grunt of pain and his eyes opened and looked at me with a slight smirk. I wondered why he had smirked, then I noticed as I slipped I was twisted so I would've been laid on him if I hadn't put my hands out to stop me, My hands I realized were on his chest pushing me up so I was just keeping my weight off him and I realized that due to my low cut top he had probably seen down my dress. I quickly jumped up off of him.

"I'm am so sorry, I was sat on the arm and shifted in my seat as I stretched and just slipped off the arm" I said explaining myself

"You don't need to explain" The boy chuckled sat up and patted the seat next to him. I sat down next to him.

"I'm Mitsuki" I said introducing myself

"I'm Shikamaru, How come you've only ever spoken to Hinata up until now?" Shikamaru asked

"I've never really been very good Socially, I'm not very good at trusting others" I shrugged

"Is there a reason to it or is your distrust of others just part of your personality?" He questioned

"I have my reasons but don't want to talk about it" I said simply starting to feel defensive thinking he would try and get more information.

"That's fine I won't pressure you, but if your not social why are you at the party, I would've for being unsocial you wouldn't be found of parties" He asked curiously.

"It's not that I don't like being social, I love the idea of being able to talk to people with ease and make friends but because of certain reasons I find it hard to do, But if you must know I came because Hinata wanted me to" I told him

"you seem to find it easy to talk to me now" Shikamaru pointed out.

"Oh I fine once a conversation has been started but I'm no good at starting them" I replied and he nodded. Throughout the party I sat talking to him,Hinata when she came over and a few others who spoke to me. I knew that I had found another good friend in Shikamaru and I was happy. Then I realized, I no longer had to worry about my mum embarrassing me and could try and have more of a social life.


End file.
